truffletonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyle Du Font
Lyle Du Font IV (b. 1995, Lyle la Crusk de Vile Du Font IV) is the last known living member of the Du Font family tree known for weapons crafting. He is the son of Gregoire Du Font III, prior mayor of Truffleton, Kansas, who was killed by Lyle in a duel during The Great War in 2022 when Lyle was 27 years old. He is the self-claimed best marksman in the entire post-Great War world, and has never lost a duel. As of 2045 he is 50 years old. He lives in the Du Font Manor located north of the Truffleton Chocolate Factory in Truffleton. : He has gained notoriety as conman, art and weapons collector, and master marksman and gunsmith. He killed his father during the war and inherited all of his father's belongings, although due to the chaos of Truffleton at the time, did not assume any political role. His father was also an expert in marksmanship and Lyle supposedly cheated in the duel, drawing and shooting his gun a few seconds early. Although Lyle did in fact cheat according to his journal entries, Lyle has dismissed this charge as slander from "...jealous and worthless wanna' bees." : Although the exact reasons as to why he challenged his father to a duel is unknown to the townspeople, theories are that he did it either out of jealousy of his father's abilities, for political power, or for the weapon that his father owned, the infamous Golden Crusk, the Du Font family heirloom that harnesses highly advanced cold fusion technology in order to propel its projectiles through the fourth dimension, giving the weapon superior accuracy and devastation than to that of any other handgun. Background Childhood : Born on July 8th, 1995, in San Fernando, Trinidad, during the World Marksmanship Competition that his father, Gregoire Du Font III, was attending for a summer's stay. Gregoire won first place with his newly crafted gun, The Golden Crusk, which upon receiving the first place medal gave the gun to Lyle in his crib. Lyle had reportedly shot and killed both the second and third place winners while the media and the onlookers were focused on the medal being handed to Gregoire. Lyle was no more than a month old at the time of the shooting. There was never enough evidence to pass that Lyle was responsible, although some of Gregoire's journal entries recovered in 2027 revealed that not only that he knew Lyle had shot the two men but that, "...it was the proudest moment in my entire life. All I ever wanted to do was be a good father and hone his amazing natural talent, and now he is turned against me in some sort of psychological war that continues to heavily burden me as these darkening days go on." : It is commonly believed that Gregoire was here writing of his late experiences with his son following the death of his mother and Gregoire's wife, Laura, due to a freak accident involving a suicide jumper falling from the top story of Beady's Bean Corporation tower in Truffleton and landing on top of Laura. : During his youth Lyle grew up being highly ostracized by his classmates and neighborhood friends. He spent most of his free time practicing archery, artillery, or shooting with a pistol he received for his 7th birthday handcrafted by his father. When he turned 14 his father showed him his crafting shop where he and past Du Font family made their world-famous guns. Gregoire taught Lyle the secrets behind the inner-workings of The Golden Crusk, which was incredibly advanced for its time. No one is quite sure how Gregoire was able to invent a weapon so advanced even by late pre-Great War standards fifty years ago. Gregoire knew a local scientist, whom may have contributed to the technological intricacies of the weapon, but even then the ingenious mechanisms of the gun which are still not known by public knowledge today could only have came from the mind of the Du Font family. : Education : Like his father Lyle was highly intelligent and charismatic. He graduated summa cum laude from Truffleton East High School and went on to get a master's degree in military warfare and a minor's in English literature from Yale a year before the breakout of The Great War. : : Pre-Great War Life and Events Leading Up to Gregoire Du Font's Murder : During Lyle's his university years his father Gregoire had been elected mayor for his fourth four-year term. After graduating he returned to Truffleton and from the base of the Du Font Manor began to retail the family's guns via an online database he had created. Although the company's sales and stocks rose a considerable amount, Gregoire was infuriated by his son's actions claiming that they disgraced the family's long and arduous efforts to sell and manufacture the highest quality weapons through traditional means. In his fury Gregoire and Lyle were caught in a heated argument for the rest of the night. The arguments continued on every night since Lyle refused to take the site down on accounts of the wonders it was doing for the company. During this time the family received the grave news of the early events of The Great War. Lyle's mother, Laura, began to cry to herself and take long walks in the night around east side Truffleton. During the remaining two months that this went on Laura began to cut herself and write poetry of the experiences she encountered during her walks, some of which went on to become posthumously published. : Finally, on a cold winter's night in November of 2020, while Laura was out walking in a deeply depressed state, witnesses outside a local bar saw her suddenly crushed by a suicide jumper falling from Beady's Bean Corporation in center east Truffleton. Police knocked on the Du Font Manor door early that morning during a passionate argument between Lyle and Gregoire. When Gregoire came to the door and received the news he began to scream at Lyle, blaming him for his wife's death. Both Lyle and Gregoire went into extremely depressed states the following years, isolating each other from each other and the rest of the world in the chaos of the bombings of Washing D.C. and other major cities lost during the early phases of The Great War. Lyle occupied only the top floor of the manor while Gregoire stayed cooped up in his workshop located in the basement. Gregoire would continue to live in the basement even after Lyle's department into the frontier lands and a year later it was during these last weeks of his life that Gregoire added the final adjustments to The Golden Crusk giving it the ability to actually rip the time-space continuum. : Despite a year in the past, the relations between the two did not heal. Gregoire tried to keep as far from the media as possible as mayor to avoid questions concerning his wife's death, though rumors in Truffleton began to spread due to signs of his blatant state of depression. Lyle began to take extremely dangerous trips near the frontier eastern United States that had became overran with stranded society, challenging survivors in the area to duels. Lyle would tell his opponent that if they won they would be able to have all of the food and money and weapons on his dead body. Lyle never lost, and within a year of his travels begam to become a post-war celebrity among the desperate conditions of the eastern United States. : Before the frontier was lost to combinations of cold fusion and nuclear warfare, Lyle returned to Truffleton in 2022. Upon his return he immediately challenged his father to a duel. According to one of Lyle's journal entires his father accepted because, "...being the man he was, he accepted. Being the man I was, I cheated." : Lyle shot his father in the head at roughly seventy yards away from each other outside of Truffleton prior to the Kansas bombings in 2023. The duel was in secret, and much of Truffleton's population had already moved out in fear the war was catching up towards the Midwest and headed out to the western coast where they were presumably either killed or assimilated into The Unified Anarchist of the Free State regime. : After this Lyle returned to the manor and lived there the following weeks leading up to the Kansas bombings. : The mayor's body was soon found and panic occurred amongst Truffleton residents. This was shortly followed by the Kansas bombings in 2023 which wiped out the majority of Truffleton's remaining population. During the first meeting held after the bombing by the remaining survivors Lyle confronted the entire crowd and openly admitted to killing his father in a duel. The towns people were aghast. Lyle told them that if anyone wished to duel him he was entirely open to, "...such audacious yet comically hopeless challenges on the behalf of any of my future opponents." : He has been scorned and despised by the majority of post-war Truffleton since and his manor has been subject to much vandalism, primarily by The Pole City Boys . : Category:Characters Category:Writer Characters